mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Miyashita
"Miyashita! I am Miyashita!" Miyashita in Episode 6 Miyashita (宮下 Miyashita) is a good friend of Miku Sugisaki and Yuki Yoshioka. She views herself as the most "normal" student in class 6-3, although her overly desperate (and failed) attempts at befriending Hitoha have her peers believing otherwise. Attributes Appearance She is the tallest student in the class - something about which she is a little self-conscious - and rather filled out compared to the other girls. Her hair is light brown in the anime, but in the manga it is more of a dark orange. It each case, her eye color is the same as her hair color. Her hair is actually quite long, reaching down to about her mid-back, although she hardly ever wears it down.Normally, she ties up her hair with a large clip at the back of her head, and her bangs are swept off to one side with two distinctive hair pins keeping them in place, while two shoulder length strands hang off just in front of her ears. Her other classmates, even her close friends, seem to be unable to recognize her without her hair pins. Miyashita's style can best be described as "sporty." In an extra page for Chapter 219 in Volume 12, it is referred to as "Miya-style." It usually involves polo shirts and tank tops with a hooded sweatshirt or jacket. She also wears mini-skirts (although never more girly pleated kind that other girls wear) with white, knee-high sports socks. Sugisaki scolds her for not taking enough interest in fashion, although Miyashita insists that she likes her own style as it is and that's good enough for her. Personality and Interests Miyashita 14 age is one of the more mature and logical students in class 6-3. She is normally laid back and, consequently, is often overshadowed by the more boisterous personalities of her classmates. She plays the role of the tsukkomi - the straight man - in most situations, making retorts and comments to the absurd actions of her classmates, usually Sugisaki and Mitsuba. In fact, she seems to play this role deliberately, as seen in Chapter 70 when she insists that everyone in the class is weird but her. Despite her under-the-radar approach, she can just as easily make a fool of herself as anyone else in 6-3. Her downfalls are her self-consciousness and her insecurities (mainly about her height, her lack of presence, how she is perceived by others, and Hitoha ignoring her friendship advances) and that causes her to overreact to small situations, which leads to her becoming very awkward and/or desperate, then ultimately making a fool of herself. She also famously "can't read the air" and often has difficultly picking up on social cues, which causes her to say or do things that other people - usually Hitoha - find annoying or insulting. When not making a joke of herself, Miyashita has good intentions that often go wrong and end up offending the other party. She very often says exactly the wrong thing to someone without realizing what was wrong about it, though it's obvious to everyone else. For this reason, most of her peers, including her friends, consider her to be at least a little annoying. She also frequently tries to act as the voice of reason to stop a misunderstanding before it gets out of hand, although she is always ignored. Despite her own faults, she will not hesitate to laugh at others when they are caught in an embarrassing moment. Miyashita's tomboyishness also comes with a certain lack of femininity on her part. Though Miyashita does not see it this way at all, preferring to think that she is just straight-talking and practical, her friend Sugisaki would say - and has said - that she lacks certain feminine graces. She has habits that most girls would consider immodest, such as sitting with her legs open when wearing a skirt. She often rebuffs such concerns by saying that if there are only girls around, then it doesn't matter how she acts. In terms of her skills, athleticism is her strong point. She is good at sports and her forte is basketball. She plays on the Kamohashi Orions, which is the district basketball team. She considers basketball to be one of the things she's best at, particularly defense; she claims that she is known as the "Demon of Defense" on her team. While she likes to brag about how great at basketball she is, there is some evidence that it's not all just talk; in Chapter 183, Mitsuba suggests that Miyashita will be the ringer for the girls' team in a girls-vs-boys basketball game. In a girls-vs-boys portball match in Chapter 248, Miyashita is shown out-dribbling Satou and Chiba and is clearly the most active player on the team (even more than Futaba, whose main contribution to the game is accidentally destroying the ball). Despite enjoying basketball so much, however, she has been shown to become complacent at times and neglect practicing, causing her skill to slip. In the manga, she is shown getting in trouble with her coach several times, including being benched once for failing to practice properly. Miyashita's athletic skills seem to come at the cost of academic skills. Her grades are quite poor, and we actually know this in some detail thanks to Hitoha reading her second term report card aloud for everyone to hear in Chapter 264; her grades were 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 5, 2, and 2. With 2 being "below-average" and 3 being "average," her grades look quite bad overall. The one 5 is very likely her physical education grade. Further, she is shown to have gotten 50 out of 100 points on a test in Chapter 269. Relationships Yuki Yoshioka Miyashita and Yoshioka are best friends. Yoshioka refers to her affectionately as "Miya-chan," and she is the closest to Miyashita of everyone in class 6-3. Miyashita is very protective of Yoshioka, and when they were younger she used to defend her from the boys who bullied her. She often comforts Yoshioka when she's in distress. She also tends to be jealous of Yoshioka's attention, although she gets this way with all of her friends, Hitoha included. She becomes, for instance, distraught at the notion of Yoshioka no longer calling her "Miya-chan," as she is the only friend of hers who uses such a familiar name for her, though she tries to get Hitoha to call her that, too. Miku Sugisaki Miyashita is friends with Miku and has been since at least the beginning of grade school. They were shown to have met when they were both age four, and they also met Yoshioka and Matsuoka on the same day. Though they are friends, the two have little in common. While Miyashita is very laid back and prefers to avoid trouble, Miku sometimes finds Miyashita's personality, particularly her tendency to make comments and retorts, to be grating. As Miku said in Chapter 81, "Miyashita can be really annoying sometimes," and she meant that as an understatement. Despite this, the two still hang out frequently, along with Yoshioka (and Matsuoka in the manga). Hitoha Marui Miyashita was initially scared of Hitoha until she became curious about her anti-social attitude enough for her to want to learn more about her. Starting in Chapter 70 and continuing in earnest in Chapter 81, Miyashita tries to become closer to Hitoha, although these efforts always fail. Hitoha, like many others, often forgets the end of her name, getting "Miya--" right while messing up the second part, which is one of Miyashita's pet peeves. In fact, Hitoha starts to make it clear that she's getting her name wrong on purpose by strongly emphasizing the wrong part, by mixing it up by getting the first part wrong but getting "--shita" right, or even saying two different wrong names in the same sentence. Regardless, Hitoha's coldness has not been able to prevent Miyashita from wanting to get close to her. Appearances Manga Despite an early appearance playing the musical chairs in Chapter 1 and small appearances in a few chapters, she appears officially in Chapter 36, along with Miku and Yoshioka. She appears as a secondary character without much participation until Chapter 81, in which she tries to befriend Hitoha. Due to her "normal" attitude, she is very forgettable, even to her friends. Miyashita tries to be friends with Hitoha, to the point of trying to get into Hitoha's safe place (Yabe's desk), pretending to also love the Gachi Rangers and getting jealous after overhearing a rumor that Hitoha might have a crush on someone. Anime She makes brief appearances since Episode 1, and later appears as a secondary character but she makes her debut in Episode 12, in which she tries to befriend Hitoha. Misunderstanding Hitoha's fear of heights, Miyashita wonders if she hates her for being weird like everyone else in the class and tries to befriend her. To do it, she learns about her Gachi Rangers fandom from Mitsuba. However, Miyashita inadvertently puts Hitoha in a tight situation where she is forced to reveal her Gachi Rangers belt to the class, becoming surprised to find that they are all fans, except for Miyashita. Hitoha becomes angered at Miyashita after she says that she likes the Gachi Green, when in reality there is no Gachi Green. Character Songs *Uzai Ka Trivia *She has stated that her blood-type is O, her Zodiac sign is Cancer. *She is the tallest of the girls in the Class 6-3, with Mayumi following close behind. *A running gag is that no one remembers her name or recognizes her when she removes her hairpins. *She often ends sentences with ぞ (zo), which is a boyish ending particle. In the manga, a white star (☆) sometimes punctuates her sentences. This is usually associated with her saying something annoying. *The sound effect そよ (soyo) is also associated with Miyashita being unintentionally annoying, although it was not originally meant that way. It means "breezy" or "light wind" and it appears in Chapter 104 when Miyashita remarks that it's nice to sometimes not have the air conditioning on and just feel the summer heat, to which Mitsuba responds, "What an annoying thing to say . . ." This juxtaposition has caused 'soyo' to become something of a "Miyashita sound" in fan art. It even appears in her character song. *In a readers poll celebrating 300 issues of Mitsudomoe, she came in 3rd place (knocking Futaba to 4th!). Category:Characters